


Fanart for "a word from our sponsors"

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: A manipulated screencap of Castiel watching TV in the bunker kitchen.





	Fanart for "a word from our sponsors"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryah_Ignis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryah_Ignis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a word from our sponsors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793006) by [Ryah_Ignis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryah_Ignis/pseuds/Ryah_Ignis). 



[](http://imgur.com/KfSURuu)

A manipulated screencap of Castiel watching TV in the bunker kitchen. Text at the top of the image: a word from our sponsors. Text at the bottom of the image: fic by Ryah_Ignis, art by Thette


End file.
